Different yet so much the same
by KuniochiBeauty3707
Summary: Team seven and including Hinata and Naruto's younger sister, Mina, are sent on a important mission to the world of zodiacs! The are to protect a Scroll hidden deep in the world. They encounter the famous Sohma clan and a young high school girl, Tohru Honda. What happens when the two different yet so much the same worlds collide. And what happens when love happens!


_Heres my second story. It's a Naruto and fruits basket crossover! Hope I you all like it. _

#1 Different yet so much the same

Chapter 1:  
It was a nice sunny morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. The shinobi's were out on either patrol or on missions. Others had days off and were training or just taking it off. It's been two years since the Fourth Great Ninja War. The villages lost many and some were able to be brung back by life justu specialist. Such as Neji Hyuga. He died but was able to be brung back to life by Naruto's younger sister, Mina. Her powers were far greater than any other ninja in the world. As close to the power of the Sage of Six Paths. She possesses a powerful Kekkei Genkai called the Hirogan. A power which possesses all Kekkei Genkai justsu's and can let the user be able to do almost all justsu's in the world. Meaning she can use all level of Sharigan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. She also has use of lava style, vapor, particle, and many other. All of this needs much chakra, and she gets it all from her tailed beast. Thirteen tails. Mina possesses the final and strongest tailed beast. Ever since she was born she had the power. Once she turned fifteen she was able to control the beast. Mina and Sodenhayuki (13 tails) became friends and shared power and thoughts together. Mina used the Rinne rebirth justu to only bring back a few shinobi back alive. And that included Neji. Anyways, everyone was busy doing their own thing but five shinobi were packing and getting ready to leave on a very important mission. Team seven; Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and including Hinata Hyuga and Mina Uzumaki were all packing and readying theirselves as time was coming for a mission no other shinobi could do. Everyone meets at the Leaf's southern entrance. Tsunade and Shizune were waiting at the entrance along with the other teams. "Well I guess we're gonna have to say goodbye now." Kakashi says as he looks at the five. Naruto bursts out sobbing as he hugs his long time sensei. "Bwaaahhh! Kakashi-sensei! I'm gonna miss you so much! Ya know!" He says hugging him tightly. "I know Naruto. Now can you get off?" Kakashi says pushing Naruto away. Naruto gets off and wipes his tears. Sakura sighs in embarrassment. "Naruto! I know it gonna be a long mission but Kakashi-sensei might be visiting is in a month to check on us. So don't go overboard." She says sternly. Naruto looks at her and nods. He then runs over to Iruka-sensei and does the same. Sasuke just stands there impatiently. "Well bye everyone. We'll see you all in a few years." Mina says with sarcastic enthusiasm. Everyone's jaw drops. "Haha! I'm serous! We have to stay there and protect the scroll. It's gonna be a long mission!" Mina says as she drags the word long out. Hinata sighs and looks to Naruto. "~a few years with Naruto-kun! I'm dreaming!~" Hinata says in her head. Mina looks at her and whispers in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll be there to help." Hinata's eyes widen. Ever since the war was over Mina has been helping Hinata with her insecurities and with her love problem. Mina is an expert in love. She's fallen before and though it hurt she still tries to help. Mina fell in love with a guy before she met Naruto and the others. She was madly in love. But then a sudden incident happened. She regrets falling, but it taught her a lesson. And now she has experience to help Hinata. Mina never told Naruto though. Naruto has always been a over-protective brother to her. Ever since he found out they were long lost siblings when they met during the war, he's never left an eye off her. One mistake and she's got a long lecture from him. Being the youngest isn't all fun. Hinata smiles at Mina and nods in courage again. "You all will be sent to the human world, Capital Tokyo and your mission is to protect a rare cursed scroll and keep it out of harms way. Reports have shown that there has been sightings of others trying to steal or break the scroll. Find it, find out what it is and protect it. It might take a few years before you can retrieve it since its hidden deep in the land." Tsunade says with a stern voice. "I want you all to be careful and to try your hardest. Send me reports by teleportation and I'll send high class jonin to visit three or two times a month. After some time I'll send you a notice." Tsunade looks at them and they all reply with serious looks. Everyone says their goodbyes and the team gets ready. "Alright Mina. Start the justu." Tsunade says. Mina begins doing sighs with her hands. "What's that?" naruto asks. "A portal. Baka!" Sasuke answers. Naruto gives a scowl. Mina points her palm out in the middle of nowhere and a portal forms. "Be cafeful out there okay?" Tsunade says. They wave back to everyone. "Be careful!" Everyone yells out from behind. Naruto and the team walk into the portal and disappear into it. The portal closes and everyone stares out. To Tokyo or the Zodiac world.  
(Rewind back to the beginning in another world during that time.)  
A brown haired girl skips through the house humming a tune and cleans the house. She walks over to a rice cooker checking it. "Oh! Tohru-San! Your up early?" A man in a blue kimono with floral patterns walks in with a newspaper in his hands. Tohru smiles. "Good morning Shigure-San. I was preparing breakfast. It's Saturday so I thought I'd get some cooking and cleaning done." She says with a innocent smile. Shigure smiles back, sits down and turns on the TV. "Ah?! Is Yuki-kun and Kyo up yet?" Shigure asks. "No. I don't think so?" Tohru replies back as she sets the table. "Huh? I thought I heard their voices a while ago?" he says with a flustered face. Suddenly the door slams open. "You really have to be so annoying right now!?" A boy with silvery grey/purple hair says as he walks in. "Yeah! So what! I promise you I'll beat you one day and show you who's stronger!" Another boy with orange hair says as he walks in. "(Sigh) I was right... This early in the morning?" Shigure says shaking his head in disappointment. "Baka neko!" The silver haired said. "Well all of you are up early?" Tohru says as she tries to bring up the mood. "Morning Honda-San!" The silver haired boy says with a irresistible cute smile. This causes Tohru to blush. "Uh um? Morning! Yuki-kun." She says back. Yuki smiles again. "Hn!" The orange haired says. "Uh morning Kyo-kun!" Tohru says smiling at the orange headed one. He just groans and sits on the porch outside. Tohru's face falls but gets right back up as she just remembered the cooking food. "Ah! I forgot!" She says rushing over to the stove. Yuki just giggles and sits down at the table. "Aaahh... The life with Tohru-San..." Shigure jokes. Kyo turns to a panicking Tohru. He gives a small smirk. "That idiot." He comments on her personality. It's only been about half a year since Tohru arrived to the Sohma estate and found out about their little secret. The Sohma's were curse to be possessed by the animals of the Zodiac. Yuki is the rat, Shigure is the dog, and Kyo is the cat. Odd set up huh? All three guys don't get along very well. Beside their animal problem (meaning dog+cat+rat=horror!) there is also the personal likings. Especially Kyo and Yuki. And it all starts with the zodiac legend. (If you've read fruits basket then I don't need to explain. But for others I'm sorry. I don't feel like writing down the whole story over again)  
Their hate is true to the bone. Everyday is a fight or argument. After years of living with them (actually them living with him) Shigure has gotten use to their fits. Tohru at first wasn't so sure but as time passed she too began to get use to it. She was also use to taking out the first aid box about a billion times a day. Mostly with Kyo. As he never once beat Yuki, Tohru and Shigure always get thing ready for the after math. Building tools out and first aid. All that's needed! At school the hate still goes on but there is no violence. Yet. Tohru finally sets out the food and everyone gathers to eat. "Great! No leeks today!" Kyo says as he grabs chopsticks and begins picking at the food. SMACK! Yuki smacks Kyo's chopsticks out of his hands. "Don't be so rude! You forgot your manners!" Yuki says with a stern look. Kyo just glares at him and mumbles things not very pleasant. "Baka neko!" Yuki says. Kyo's eyes were fiery as a fire in a oil factory. Tohru quickly changes the topic. "Hey why don't we eat?" She says happily. Yuki smiles at her and thanks her for the food. "Your cooking is always the best!" Shigure compliments. Yuki kicks Kyo. "Uh yeah... Thanks." Kyo says shyly. Tohru just smiles and begins eating. "~I wonder how today is gonna turn out?!~" she says in her head. All in the same time the shinobi's have arrived at their destination. "Nice place! Ya know!" Naruto says. "Now. Where's the place we're staying at?" Sakura asks Mina. "Just down there. There's a escort that is probably waiting for us." She says pointing to the north. As they arrive to the house it wasn't no house anymore. It was more like a mansion. "You kidding? Right?!" Sakura says. "Suuuuuuukkkkkkkiiiiiiieeeee!"(Meaning "awesome" dragging on in Japanese) Naruto yells out as he stares up at the home. "Well? This is nice." Sasuke comments. "Oh my!" Hinata adds in. "(Sigh) you gotta be kidding!? I asked for a two roomed/five bedded home. Not a humongous mansion." She says scratching her head. "Let's go in!" Naruto says as he rushes in. "Oi! Naruto! Wait!" Sakura yells out. But he was already inside. They all sigh and walk in. This might not be so bad? Right?  
To be continued...

first chap done! Hope u all liked it if not good I promise I'll do better in the future! Review and comment!


End file.
